Winter Time
by Aoi Bara no Chronos
Summary: The Winter time is said to be the most romantic and fun time of the year.


**Rikan, Shidonii, Riri, Haruka-san, as well as Bluey.**

**Thanks for being part of my life, so Merry Christmas, you guys. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

><p><em>Some say winter time is the most romantic time of the year. <em>

_ But some others also say that winter can be the time to leave everything behind._

* * *

><p><em>-In the winter time, we said goodbye to everything-<em>

**Act I – Present**

As snow fell peacefully to the ground, Amu stood in front of what seems to be a familiar place. To her, this was full of memories in which was very musical. Amu closed her eyes and smiled, hearing the smooth violin notes in her head.

"Ikuto..." Amu didn't bother continuing. She just looked at her phone. Only five minutes before Christmas starts. She then began walking home.

x-x-x-x-x-x

His cobalt blue eyes gazed upon the tea cup rides from the newly built amusement park as he grinned. This that one time where Ikuto is actually appreciates being (non-genetically) related to Easter's boss.

"Time to pay a visit to a certain pink haired girl," Ikuto thought as he began running towards a house he hasn't visited in months.

x-x-x-x-x-x

As Amu reached her room, Ikuto stood on her balcony. Seeing the midnight blue haired man, she nearly yelped, which made Ikuto snicker. Amu hurriedlay opened the balcony door and hugged him.

"Ikuto, I haven't seen you in a while!" Amu said, releasing the said boy.

"Amu, enough of that for now. Come on, I have to take you somewhere." Ikuto gave Amu a piggy back ride and jumped down the balcony, landing on his feet. When Amu was let down, he dragged her somewhere.

When they arrived to their destination, Amu's eyes reflected the bright scenario in front of her.

It was the new amusement park.

Amu's attention was brought to the brightly coloured tea cup rides. They looked exactly like the ones that both of them rode.

"Amu, let's forget the time I was gone. Let's just make new memories. Merry Christmas."

_-In the winter time, we can make new memories-_

* * *

><p><em>-In the winter time, you call me a liar-<em>

**Act II – Honest**

Nagihiko hummed the soft classical tune of the song he is listening to and looked around. The park was packed with kids playing and their parents sitting on benches like he was. He smiled softly as his attention turned towards the bare cherry blossom tree.

"Nagihiko?" A soft feminine voice filled Nagihiko's ears. At first he thought it was just his imagination, but it was so familiar that he finally realized Rima was actually calling him.

"Rima-chan," Nagihiko said, offering the seat beside him, in which Rima took as she sighed. Rima looked at the same tree that Nagihiko was looking at.

"Remember that tree," Nagihiko began, smiling as he closed his eyes. "It was the same tree where I had to pretend as Nadeshiko to please you."

Rima smiled at the memory. "You're still a liar to me, though."

Nagihiko sighed. It looks like she will never please this girl today, despite the day is Christmas. Suddenly, Nagihiko had an idea. He took out his hair band and tied his hair up.

"What are you doing?" Rima questioned as Nagihiko cleared his throat.

"Hello, Rima-chan," Nagihiko said in his Nadeshiko voice as he waved at her. He then held her hand and both of them stood up. Nagihiko's destination was nowhere in particular, yet he only walked right in front of the tree.

"How can I prove to you I'm not a liar?" Nagihiko asked, still holding Rima's hand. This time he used his actual voice

Rima stared at Nagihiko as if the answer was already obvious. She took Nagihiko's hair tie off and grinned. "Spend Christmas with me, and then I'll believe it."

"Done!" Nagihiko smiled as they walked out the park hand in hand.

_-In the winter time, I proved to you I'm not a liar-_

* * *

><p><em>-In the winter time, I wish I can spend Christmas with my loved ones-<em>

**Act III – Solitary**

As childish as it might seem, Tadase wanted to spend Christmas with his family, but sadly, they decided to go somewhere instead. Tadase sat on his bed as he played with his phone, greeting everyone a Merry Christmas. Deciding to stand up and go get something to eat, he wondered where everyone is.

They were definitely spending their Christmas with their family.

Tadase sighed as he looked for food in the fridge. Suddenly, his phone beeped.

"A text from Fujisaki-kun?" He wondered, checking at what Nagihiko said to him.

_"Hey, Hotori-kun, I can't go to your house right now, so come here to my house. I'm pretty sure you're home alone, right?" _

Tadase wondered why Nagihiko wanted him to come to his house, but he texted Nagihiko back saying he's on his way. He hurriedly got dressed up and ran to his friend's house.

x-x-x-x-x-x

As Tadase was about to doorbell, he made sure his clothing was neat. Before he can even touch the button, it seems that Nagihiko predicted that he was there already, since he had already opened the gate and let Tadase in.

"Why do you need me in here, Fujisaki-kun?" Tadase questioned. It was only then that he caught a glimpse of Ikuto, Kukai and Kairi.

"Come, we'll show you," Kairi said, gesturing both of them to come inside, and when they did, Tadase smiled.

All of his friends were there.

"Merry Christmas, Tadase!" Everyone said simultaneously.

_-In the winter time, I got to spend Christmas with my friends-_

* * *

><p><em>The best thing about the winter time is that you're there with your friends, and that you are having fun during the time of Winter...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Um, yeah, that sucked so badly. I'm sorry. But anyway, Merry Christmas, you guys. ;D<strong>


End file.
